Gone Too Soon: A Story of Loss
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: This is a selection of stories of how the liars (and some other favorite or least favorite characters) and how they died too soon. I'm starting with a small summary so please read and review, let me know who I should do besides the liars.
1. Introduction to Loss

INTRODUCTION/SUMMARY OF GONE TOO SOON: A STORY OF LOSS

Summary: What if each character died in certain circumstances, Alison really died that night, Aria on the train, Hanna hit by the car, etc...

Basically each chapter will have what happened before their deaths, how they died and an obituary.

If you think i'm missing something let me know and I might include that in each chapter.

I'm going to try to post each new chapter once or twice a week depending on how long it takes me to write the chapter.

So follow GONE TOO SOON: A STORY OF LOSS for an interesting read.

The first chapter is dedicated to our OG liar, the Queen Bee, the master of resurrection, the master of all lies...

Alison DiLaurentis.


	2. Alison Lauren DiLaurentis

Gone Too Soon: Alison Lauren DiLaurentis

June 6, 1994 - September 1, 2009

It's late in the evening in the Hastings backyard and the girls are hanging out in the barn, they've been drinking and having a good time when the lights and music are turned off. Spencer looks at her friends. "It must be the storm," she says standing up and her friends gathering up behind her. A creak is heard from outside. "Something's out there," Aria says as the barn door opens slightly, everyone's getting scared. "Guys!" Hanna says. Alison then jumps out and the girls scream. "So not funny, Alison!" Spencer says as they all laugh and sit down in different spots in the barn. As Ali heads to sit down her phone beeps,she notices it's Toby calling. "Ali, did you download the new beyonce?" Hanna ask her friend. "Not yet," Alison tells her as Emily tells her. "I'm loving her new video!" she exclaims. "Maybe a little too much, Em," Alison says as she hands Aria the alcohol. "Your turn," she says as Aria begins to drink some. "Be careful Aria, take to much and you'll tell us all your secrets," Spencer tells her as they get comfortable. "Friends share secrets, thats what keeps us close. Drink up!" The girls continuing drinking and fall asleep. Later that night and only Emily, Aria and Hanna are in the barn. Aria wakes up, then wakes up her friends. "Em!" Hanna then asks her friends after noticing Ali and Spencer gone. "Where's Ali and Spencer?" she looks at her friends. "We don't know," after hearing a noise outside. "Ali" Aria calls out. Spencer walks in, eerily calm. "She's gone," she tells them. "What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asks her friend. Spencer tells them what happened. "I've looked everywhere. I think I heard her scream."

* * *

After her friends passed out from drinking some of the mixed alochol with sleeping pills, Alison waited for Toby to show, after she spoke to him for a whie she slipped away to try to figure out who was after her. She's been recieving messages from some annoyomous loser who won't leave her alone. She's been knocking people off of her list and needed to figure out who was doing this. She texted Ian to meet her at the Kissing Rock, but had to talk to Ezra before she met up with him, as Ezra pulled up, she was trying to figure out what she was going to say to him. She need to come clean and tell him everything, well enough to keep him from being beyond mad. After taking care of that, she headed off to meet Ian. Threatened him to stop it or she was going to release his videos to the police. She thought everything was good, she was going to go home and sleep away the night with her friends.

As she walked to her house, she saw her mother and almost felt good for a moment, when out of no where she felt something heavy hit the back of her head. She fell on the ground passed out. Jessica rushes out of the house and comes to the person who knocked Alison out help, she looks at Alison frantic and notices she isn't breathing. "What did you do? What did you do?" she asks her daughter, Charolette. "I didn't know it was her, i'm sorry," she cries out to her mother as she watches her dragging her daughter's body to the backyard into the empty hole where the quesbo is going to be. She threw her body into the hole and started burying her daughter. She realizes that she's going to have to cover up a lot to keep things as normal as possible.

One Year Later...

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis was found buried in the backyard of her family home. The 15 year old was hit in the back of the head with a blunt forced object, but didn't die from that injury, cause of death is suffication. She was survived by mother Jessica DiLaurentis, father Kenneth DiLaurentis and brother Jason DiLaurentis. The services will be held at the Rosewood church. She went missing labor day weeekend last year in 2009, but her body wasn't found until the new owners dug up the quesbo built by the DiLaurentis'. A police investigation is underway to find her murderer.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT GUYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **I'M TRYING TO WRITE THINGS FROM MEMORY BUT I MIGHT HAVE TO GO BACK AND WATCH PARTS OF EPISODES FOR MORE INFORMATION.**

 **IF YOU THINK I'M MISSING SOMETHING, LET ME KNOW.**

 **XX, LORETTA**


	3. Aria Montgomery

Aria Montgomery

July 22, 1994 - October 31, 2011

It was Halloween night and Aria is sitting on the train enjoying her time with her friends, she even met Adam Lambert. How many people can say that? She's been having a good time with her friends. She just felt bad that she and Ezra weren't spending this time together. As she sat down waiting to socialize with her friends, who were missing in action at the moment. She sipped on her drink, feeling a little light headed. She stood and started walking to the bathrooms, she tried to keep her balance. She lost it and someone caught her, she wanted to thank them but she felt like she couldn't speak. The masked person carried her past the party, into a back dark area where there were crates and other things she couldn't make out. She then passes out completely. The masked assailant then begins to tie and gag her up with tape then places her into a crate with Garrett's dead body, then stands it up. The masked person, (who we now know was either Wilden or Melissa) then goes back to the party in their costume.

Aria comes to and hears nothing but the sound of the moving train. After a brief second of trying to figure out what to do, she begins to shake the crate she's locked in and makes the crate fall. She's laying upside freaking out, the tape on her mouth is coming off, from the sweat on her face. Aria, not knowing what else to do turns around and sees Garrett's dead body and screams. She turns to lay on her back and looks around for something, she sees a nail coming in and uses it to free her hands. But as she does, she hears talking by her. She fights with the tape, but she then feels the crate moving towards what feels like wind. She searches around for something to help herself but before she knows it, the crate she's in is falling out of the train, landing hard on the ground, so hard that she can't move after the fall. She takes her last breath as the wheels of the train crush her and Garrett's already dead body.

* * *

Aria Montgomery was laid to rest on November 2, 2011, by her devoted parents and brother, Mike. Ella (Rose) Montgomery and Byron Montgomery ask that if you aren't attending the funeral services but still want to pay your respects please make all donations out to the New York Institute of Art & Humanities. Aria was tragically murdered on Halloween night, just a few days ago. She was thrown off a train to her death. Her killer still on the loose.


	4. Emily Catherine Fields

November 19, 1993 - August 30, 2011


End file.
